slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of our world
Welcome to the Roleplay! I made a new roleplay, because I wanted to. Members * TheTabbySlime ** Techy * XxKatakxX ** Monnet ** Nine * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Squidy822 ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Leo & Spike ** Squidy Rules * Try to keep with others ideas.. * This Roleplay is EVERY GENRE. * Speak in the Roleplay area, not in the comments. * Anyone can join if they want to. * Have Fun! Summary One day, after a scientist experimented with a Tabby Slime, the same scientist experimented with Tarr. This was on Earth, however, once the scientist finished with the Tarr he shoved it in a cannon and shot it towards the planet of the Far Far range. This was a big mistake though, as everyone in the Far Far range would find out. Also, a little HATRED Roleplay ---TheTabbySlime--- "I wonder when I will find someone" Said Techy. "Like.. a friend." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet slowly sneaked up behind the slime, waiting for the perfect moment to jump, when a flock of hen hens went charging by, and then Monnet chased after those, startling everything in the area, including the grass. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Your a meat eater, arent you?" Techy asked Monnet. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet is currently dripping blood from eating the hen hens. There are feathers lying everywhere, and she eyes Techy as if it might be the next meal... ---TheTabbySlime--- "Dont try it." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet shrugged somehow, and flew off, all the way to the Moss Blanket. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Time to troll." Techy said. (Dogstep plays) -Five hours of random trolling later- "Done." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was flying to a tree in the Moss Blanket with a basket of assorted fruit while she was in her cat humanoid form, landing on a branch, hanging the basket on another stable branch, and eating one of the mint mangoes that were in the basket. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Well, im going to the moss blanket." Techy said, as he went to hop over to the Moss Blanket, but he noticed a giant black ball falling from the sky. "!?!?" Everyone else also noticed. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet sees the black ball falling, and flies over, hoping for some more prey. These same things were tasting boring. The black ball hit the ground and left a big slime mark. It was another slime. That was when it lifted its head and looked at everything around it in a "I'M GOING TO EAT EVERYTHING" manner. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the black ball, then jetted her ears up, alarmed. ---Squidy822--- Leo and Lemmy were also nearby, and when Leo saw the big black ball in the sky? "PANIC PANIC PANIC! PANIC PANIC PANIC!" He ran around screaming. Lemmy instinctively went right next to Dancey to try and protect her. (I can just imagine "NGAHH" playing right now. I'm pretty sure thats the name of that undertale song.) ---TheTabbySlime--- "Oh no... EVERYONE! HEAD INTO THE INDIGO QUARRY!" Just then Techy dashed into everyone, sending them flying into the Indigo Quarry. "Oops." Just as everyone was about to land, at (almost) the speed of light, Techy speeded to where everyone was going to land, protecting everyone from the fall. ---Squidy822--- Leo continued to run around, shouting "PANICPANICPANICPANICPAINCPCAINEPANIC" (mixieroast reference in there.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has a face saying "why" (in a sad way), since her fruit basket has been left behind. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy stayed close to Dancey, trying to protect her. Leo kept panicking. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet took out her cellphone(?) and texted somebody. She then flew back to the black ball and growled at it. It turned and pounced, but Monnet dodged. She raised her cellphone(?) and took a picture, then an epic battle commenced between the two, and this song was playing. Comment by TheTabbySlime: The giant black ball is a meteor kind of thing, plus its the size of the Far Far range. You could not possibly battle it. Comment by XxKatakxX: Y U no say that it was no tarr ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally realizes that she doesn't need to eat because she has a necklace that prevents death, and also kills her if it breaks. Dancey switched to a more serious face, then pulled out a sword (made of very weak magic of course) from mid-air. Magic. ---TheTabbySlime--- A Tarr appears. "Welp." Then Techy fused with a nearby Rock Slime. He then rolled into it, just before it chomped Dancey. "no no no no no NO NO NO no tarr does that NO TARR!!!" He then thought of what he did. "Great." The Tarr chomped up Techy and Dancey. After 5 seconds, there was a bright light coming from the Tarr. Then there was a bright light. Both Dancey and Techy burst out, but Techy looked more... Human? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey faceplanted on the ground, dropping her sword. Dancey got up, and picked her sword back up," Ah darn, now I'm covered in tarr goop....gross." Dancey found a nearby pool of water, and cleaned off the tarr goop, probably going to ignore the fight that may or may not start happening. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just saw Techy save Dance, and literally realized what was going on. Lemmy thought to himself, "I'll show him..." And then left the sheepy body behind into electric form. "I might as well try this. If it doesn't work the worst that will happen is that I'll go through it or something." And Lemmy formed an electric bomb and flew quickly to the meteor thingy. Comment by TheTabbySlime: Seriously, dont. The roleplay will end with the meteor, so stick with da script. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy stood up, and looked at his hands, legs and body. "Wha...?" He went over to the pool of water. "Im a human-Dog! THIS IS AMAZING!!!" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy simply went through the meteor then. "Worth a shot." He says, and then goes back into the sheepy body and sticks close to Dancey. Leo is STILL panicking like mad. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed somewhat annoyed, then went underwater. ---Squidy822--- Leo kept on panicing, and ended up eventually somehow ramming Dancey out of the water painfully. Lemmy saw such and when Leo ran out still panicking, he was tackled and zapped by Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey landed on the edge of a ledge on her belly. She got up to the ledge and shook the water off, only to realize she didn't clean her tail properly, and still have tarr goop on her tail. She jumped back into the water to clean her tail, then wen't back underwater. ---TheTabbySlime--- "First off, LEO STOP PANICKING OR I WILL 360 NOSCOPE YOU. Next, I think I have a plan... but it wont end well." Something seemed a bit shaky about Techy at that point. ---Squidy822--- Leo was still panicing. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." He ended up tripping and falling onto Techy. Lemmy thinks and barely looks like he liked seeing that happen. Barely. In fact, unnoticable mainly...unless your the one who they're smirking about. ---TheTabbySlime--- Time slowed down. Techy quickly moved Leo to the pool of water, then time sped up. He fell in the water. "Now, from the little knowledge I have about that giant meteor, that giant black ball isnt a tarr, or meteor. Its actually... CHARA! Everyone hide, we need to think of a plan. Chara wont give up easily on killing us all." (P.S Chara is encased in a giant ball of Hatred. The other meteor is coming in soon.) ---Squidy822--- Squidy, at that moment, was teleporting into said ball of hatred. He seemed to know Chara. "Hey Chara. How goes the killing?" He asks. Meanwhile, Leo still panics, now as a penguin and panicing by swimming around and flailing. Lemmy just looked up at the meteor. His look was full of Determination. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly jumps out of the water and lands and her feet, then looks up at the meteor. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Everyone, I have a plan. We need to fuse together, and at the same time I turn into my Ultimate Form. Together, we will defeat the evil. Together, we will be filled with DETERMINATION." Just then Chara came out the ball of Hatred. (He/She) instantly threw a knife at Dancey. Of course, EVERYONE goes to protect Dancey, but the one who took the blast was Techy. He took 999999999999999 damage. "You will need to do better than that to take me down." Just then he turned into his Ultimate form, but with Battle Against a True Hero playing. ---Squidy822--- "Yeah, sorry, I think I'LL do this." Lemmy says, and then Squidy appears, rolls his eyes, and shoves 6 souls into Lemmy. Omega Lemmy was basicly a giant made of electricity with a dagger. ---TheTabbySlime--- "How about we do it together, then?" ---Squidy822--- "Sure, why not?" Lemmy said, but then leaned a little closer and whispered, "but Dancey's mine, you know." And then Lemmy started throwing knives at Chara, rapidly gaining a new one each time. ---Danceykitty--- A few thoughts rang in Dancey's head, including "I hate the fact that two (or three) people have a crush on me." ---Squidy822--- "I think I'll change your form a bit right now, Lemmy..." Squidy says, and then Lemmy's giant form was made Papyrus-like, and the sword into a bone. Lemmy lowered his eyebrows at Squidy and said, "Seriously?" And Squidy whispered a little thing about females usually liking Papyrus, and Lemmy immediately did not go against the form any more and whacked Chara with the bone. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has in fact played Undertale before. Sure, she likes Papyrus, but her favorite male character was Asriel. THE FEELS. ---Squidy822--- Squidy felt such in his bones. (I FELT IT IN MY BONES LIKE WOAH--okno). He flew up by Lemmy, whispered a little into his ear, Lemmy whispered a reply, and Squidy rolled his eyes and did his thing again. He even opened a portal and a Magnevee, Caterking, and Koffsir fell out. (All 3 are pkmn fusions.) Each one had the respective instruments, Squidy held up the most important, and they played "Save the world." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey jumped into the water, then jumps out revealing her flying ability. Her angel like wings were somewhat small (not really), but she was able to fly well with them anyway. She summoned a bow and arrow, and shot at the meteor. (Tabs can choose if the arrow hits Chara or something else like bouncing off the meteor) ---TheTabbySlime--- Chara dodged the arrow. "Ok, now we are all in our other forms, lets fuse together!" Initiating fusion... Techy Dancey Squidy Magnevee Caterking Koffsir Lemmy Monnet Leo Spike FUSE! -cool animation- The Finisher Form. (It/us/we) began using everyones attacks at once. Megalo Strike Back plays. ---Chara--- Oh, really? =) ---Squidy822--- Squidy didn't help the fusion though. He floated next to Chara and went into human form, turning over a knife in his hands. "I think I'll help my friend instead." He said, and then threw a knife at the creature. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet detached herself from the fusion, somehow, and ran away. ---TheTabbySlime--- Everyone detached. "Plan B: Time to METAGAME!!! woop" ---XxKatakxX--- Nine appeared out of nowhere, sighing, with Monnet on a leash. "Sorry for her trying to escape, people-" He breaks off and lets go of the leash. He puts his hands in his pockets and sighs. "Not again..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is somewhat confused. ---Squidy822--- Suddently Squidys eye glowed blue and he said, "Psych." And from nowhere tentacles rose up and faded Chara to dust. "Sorry, Chara, but I was avenging the one who taught me my ways." Category:Roleplay Category:TheTabbySlime's Pages